The present invention relates to a device for use with exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a device for supporting a dumbbell which can also be used with a weight belt or a weight rack.
Weightlifting has become a popular exercise. More people are incorporating a weightlifting routine into their exercise regimen in order to build strength and stamina. Weightlifting has also been shown to increase a person""s metabolism, and could help in the prevention of osteoporosis. Various athletes rely on weightlifting to help increase their physical abilities. Many doctors prescribe weight training for their patients in order to allow the patients to regain their strength, stamina, and coordination after injury and/or surgery.
Some weightlifting exercises require the use of a weight bench and rack, such as a flat, incline, decline, or military press bench. Dumbbells are used with these devices to perform various exercises. Routinely, the dumbbell required for performing these exercises is heavier than what can be lifted from the floor when a person is in position to perform the exercise on a weight bench. This means the weightlifter must wait for a spotter to hand him or her the dumbbell. Even if the weightlifter can lift the dumbbell off the floor from his or her prone position, it will be necessary for him or her to bend awkwardly from the weight bench in order to raise the dumbbell to start exercising and, again, at the end of the routine, to return the dumbbell to the floor. This increases the risk of injury when lifting weights. The weightlifter could easily pull, strain, or tear a muscle, injure his or her back, and/or smash his or her fingers.
It is desirable to have a device that will support a dumbbell on a weight bench so that the weightlifter does not need to risk injury or wait for a spotter in order to perform his or her exercise routine. This device should also be convenient to use so that it does not cause undue delay in the weightlifter""s exercise routine.
It is also desirable to have a weight belt to which the device can be attached so that the weightlifter can isolate leg muscles during lower body exercises, such as squats, without having to hold the weights. By not having to hold the weights, the weightlifter can lift heavier dumbbells using his or her leg muscles without putting stress on upper body, arm, and shoulder muscles which are generally less developed and more prone to injury, especially the rotator cuff muscles.
The present invention relates to a dumbbell support device designed to support dumbbells of various weights on a weight bench and rack and a system for using the device. The device can hang from any substantially horizontal member, such as the crossbar of a weight bench rack.
The device is comprised of a frame having two S-shaped members parallel to each other, attached to one another by a perpendicular bar member. The location of the perpendicular bar member is such that it is positioned to add stability to the frame. In one embodiment of the present invention, the perpendicular bar member is positioned at one end of the two S-shaped members, in order to create a U-shape.
The device further includes a non-slip strap generally parallel to the perpendicular bar member, and perpendicular to the S-shaped members. The non-slip strap is preferably located at one end of the S-shaped members. The non-slip strap can be removably attached to the S-shaped members by any means familiar in the art, including having a non-slip strap with a tube at each end so that the tubes slide over the ends of the S-shaped members. Other means of removably attaching the non-slip strap may include the use of permanently affixed snaps, hook and loop attachments, stitched ends, sealed ends, bonded ends, zippers, or any combination thereof. Further, the non-slip strap can be a seamless tube stretched over one end of each S-shaped member.
In another embodiment, the device includes a second strap removably attached to the S-shaped members. The second strap is generally parallel to the perpendicular bar member, and perpendicular to the S-shaped members. The second strap is preferably removably attached to the straight portion of each S-shaped member and is parallel to the perpendicular bar member. The second strap can be removably attached to the frame by any means familiar in the art, including having a strap with a tube at each end so that the tubes slide over the ends of the S-shaped members. Other means of removably attaching the second strap may include the use of permanently affixed snaps, hook and loop attachments, stitched ends, sealed ends, bonded ends, zippers, or any combination thereof. Further, the strap can be a seamless tube stretched over one end of each of the S-shaped members. Once on the ends of the S-shaped members, the strap is then slid up the S-shaped members so that it lies across the straight portion of the two S-shaped members.
The device can include a cushion, which encapsulates the perpendicular bar member. The cushion can be a continuous tube fixedly attached to the perpendicular bar member. Optionally the cushion can be removably attached to the perpendicular bar member with a slit running the entire length of the cushion parallel to the perpendicular bar member. Preferably, the cushion consists of padding material wrapped around the perpendicular bar member and on top of itself. The cushion may consist of any durable padding material including foam, cloth, rubber, leather, sponge, neoprene, latex, or any combination thereof.
In a further embodiment, the device can include a non-slip band looped around the perpendicular bar member so that it lies perpendicular to the perpendicular bar member, and parallel to the S-shaped members. This non-slip band can be removably attached to the perpendicular bar member by any means familiar in the art. The ends of the band can be fastened using hook and loop attachments, permanently affixed snaps, stitched ends, sealed ends, bonded ends, buckles, snap-hooks, zippers, or any combination thereof. Optionally, the non-slip band may be fixedly attached to the perpendicular bar member. The non-slip band can be made of any strong and durable material, such as leather, nylon, rubber, cloth, or combinations thereof.
The simple construction of the device allows it to hang from a crossbar of a weight bench and rack by placing the end of the S-shaped members opposite the end having the non-slip strap attached to it, over the crossbar. The dumbbell can than be placed across the non-slip strap at the other end of the S-shaped members. This allows the curved portion at that end of the S-shaped members to support the dumbbell. The material used for the non-slip strap should be lightweight and thin, so that the weightlifter can easily grasp the non-slip strap along with the dumbbell during his or her weightlifting routine. When not in use, the device can be stored by hanging it from the crossbar of the weight rack. Further, the device can be used with the weight rack separated apart from the weight bench. The device can be placed over the crossbar of the weight rack to allow for storage of the device and for ease in changing the dumbbell held by the device. The weight rack can include a floor plate removably attached to the bottom of the weight rack. A weight lifter will stand on the floor plate of the weight rack and lift the device off of the crossbar of the weight rack. The weightlifter will hold the dumbbell device at his or her side and perform squats while standing on the floor plate.
The dumbbell support device may be attached to a weight belt to increase resistance during exercises. Any weight belt may be used, as long as the device can be attached and hung therefrom. The device hangs from the side of the weight belt such that when the belt is fastened around a weightlifter, the device is positioned on one side of the weightlifter""s waist. Therefore, when two devices are attached to the weight belt, the devices are positioned so that one device is on each side of the weightlifter. Generally for balance purposes, two devices should be placed on the weight belt.
The device can be attached to the weight belt by placing the non-slip band of the device around the weight belt and positioning the device so that it hangs from one side of the weightlifter when the weight belt is worn. When using the non-slip band, any standard weight belt may be used as long as the non-slip band can fit around the weight belt and be positioned on the side of the weight belt. Preferably the device is removably attached to a weight belt having at least one unitary J-shaped member attached to the outer sides of the weight belt from which the device can hang securely. The J-shaped member can be fixedly or removably attached to the weight belt. The perpendicular bar member of the device fits in the J-shaped member so that the device hangs from the J-shaped member of the weight belt. A dumbbell is then placed in the device.
An advantage of the present invention is that the dumbbells are placed in the device without the use of clamps, latches, or locking mechanisms. This allows the weightlifter to quickly and easily switch dumbbells. After lying down on the bench, the weightlifter can easily grasp the device and the dumbbell and begin performing his or her weightlifting set. At the end of the set, the dumbbell can be lifted out of the device and replaced with a lighter or heavier dumbbell, in order to allow the weightlifter to quickly return to his or her exercise routine. Another advantage of this design is that no disassembly of the weight bench and rack is required. Also, because the device is capable of hanging from any substantially horizontal member, it is not limited to use with a weight bench. The weight rack can be used in conjunction with any flat apparatus which could be used as a bench so long as the crossbar of the weight rack is adjusted to a height which allows the dumbbell device to freely hang from the crossbar and be grasped by the weightlifter when in a prone position. When attached to a weight belt, the device aids in leg exercises such as lunges and squats by taking all stress off of the upper body, shoulders, and arms thereby isolating lower body and leg muscles.
A further advantage is that the device can be used with the preferred weight belt and weight rack to form a weightlifting system in which the device can easily and quickly be placed in the unitary J-shaped member of the preferred weight belt to add extra weight to the lower body while performing lunges and squats and then easily removed and hung on the crossbar of the weight rack for easy storage.